guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostmaw's Burrows
General Description Frostmaw's Burrows is a 5-level dungeon. It is the lair of the infamous Frostmaw the Kinslayer. You must have the quest Cold Vengeance active in order to be able to progress further than the first level. Getting There From Sifhalla, travel north in Jaga Moraine. The entrance to Frostmaw's Burrows is surrounded by a small group of Norn at the very top-center of the map. NPCs *Collectors ** 20 Fopp ** 20 Pathfinder Alon *Various ** 1 Beacon of Droknar ** 20 Gareth ** 20 Hroth ** 20 Kitta ** 20 Latham ** 20 Fastulf Bestiary Monsters *Dragons ** 20(26) Chromatic Drake (levels 1 and 2) *Djinn ** 20(26) Whirling Wisp (level 3) *Elementals ** 20(26) Icy Stalagmite (levels 2, 3, and 4) ** 20(26) Shattered Elemental (levels 2 and 3) ** 28(30) Avalanche (levels 1, 2) ** 24(26) Frozen Elemental (levels 2 and 3) *Giants ** 28(30) Jotun Skullsmasher (levels 2 and 4) ** 28(30) Jotun Bloodcurdler (levels 2 and 4) ** 28(30) Jotun Bladeturner (levels 2 and 4) ** 28(30) Jotun Mindbreaker (levels 2 and 4) *Imps ** 20(26) Ice Imp (levels 1 and 3) *Incubi ** 20(26) Stormcloud Incubus (levels 2, 3, and 4) *Mandragors ** 20(26) Mandragor Scavenger (level 4) ** 20(26) Ulcerous Mandragor (level 4) ** 20(26) Dreamroot Mandragor (level 4) ** 20(26) Mystic Mandragor (level 4) *Wurms ** 24(26) Frost Wurm (levels 1, 2, 3 and 4) ** 18(25) Frost Wurm Larvae (levels 1, 2, and 5) ** 23(25) Young Frost Wurm (levels 1, 3 and 5) ** 28(30) Frost Siege Wurm (levels 1, 2, 4 and 5) Boss-like foes *Wurm ** 29(32) Frostmaw the Kinslayer (level 5) Bosses *Wurm ** 28(30) Frostmaw Spawn (levels 2, 3, 4 and 5) Pets * 5 White Crab Hazards *Avalanche (effect) *Rolling snowballs Rewards *When opened, the Chest of Burrows spawns 2 items (a lockpick plus a random item) in normal mode and 3 (a lockpick plus 2 random items) in hard mode. *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Axe of the Kinslayer *** Sword of the Kinslayer *** Maul of the Kinslayer *** Shield of the Kinslayer *** Claws of the Kinslayer *** Scythe of the Kinslayer *** Bow of the Kinslayer *** Spear of the Kinslayer *** Scepter of the Kinslayer *** Heart of the Kinslayer *** Staff of the Kinslayer **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Bonecage Scythe ****Demoncrest Spear ****Demon Fangs ****Icicle Staff ****Silverwing Recurve Bow ****Tentacle Scythe **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Ruby ***Sapphire ***Onyx Gemstone **A Wind Rider Polymock Piece **A Lockpick *3000 Norn reputation points (4500 in hard mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Light of Deldrimor rewards *On level 2, next to the first resurrection shrine there is a hidden treasure. *On level 2, to the left of the 2nd resurrection shrine is hidden treasure and to the right of it. *On level 2, in the final cavern, to the left of the area with the final siege wurm. *On level 3, in the middle of the initial cavern, between the frost worm and the snowball. *On level 3, there are 3 hidden treasures in the small room with the first powder keg station. *On level 4, there is a hidden treasure just where you start. *On level 4, there are 3 hidden treasures in the room with 3 Frost Siege Wurms at the end of level 4. *On level 5, There is a secret switch in the room you start off in, in the first indent to the left, that opens a door that will lead you close to one of the Frost Siege Wurm, making the fight a lot easier. *On level 5, just inside the secret passage, there is a hidden treasure. Two more can be found in the secret area off to the left in the cul-de-sac. *On level 5, there is a hidden treasure in the main room where Frostmaw is fought. Notes * Completion of this dungeon gives page #6 in the Master Dungeon Guide. * Getting to this dungeon synergizes well with completing the first two parts of Anything You Can Do. * Nearly all the levels have giant snowballs, some of which move in a set pattern, and others that are released when the monster next to their location is killed. Players should be wary of these snowballs. *The snowballs can be useful for sacrificing the team when death is imminent with no incurred death penalty. *In level 3, there is a Dwarven Powder Keg Station which can be used to blow up doors in that level. * True to form, the Frost Siege Wurms throughout this dungeon are the only wurms to remain emerged throughout. All the others burrow and re-emerge. This can be important, as the 4 Norn allies will be resurrected unless there is a foe within their circles of engagement - siege wurms count, and can prevent resurrection. *If you tread cautiously, you can watch for clouds of dust that will be kicked up by burrowing wurms approaching you, and avoid fighting them after aggroing another mob. The dust clouds are easy to spot, and you can anticipate the approach by casting protective spells and setting up your tank to face them while moving the rest of the party back. The burrowing wurms' aggro range is at least half of the compass radius. *It's worth considering bringing a Barrage ranger with Warmonger's Weapon in order to have wide spread interruption. Also when the Frostmaw Spawns appear, they often appear with 3-4 Frost Wurms at the same location. This strategy can kill them within 30 seconds. *Mark of Pain also works very well on the multiple wurm spawns, while Pain Inverter can near-instantly kill a wurm that managed to get off the Wurm Bile hex. Trivia *This is the northernmost point in the Tyrian Continent, and thus the World. *This is the largest Dungeon in the game. Category:Gives Norn points Category:Dungeons